Without you, Dad
by J.Doodle446
Summary: When Riley receives news that her Dad has been involved in a car crash, how will she cope? How will her family cope? How will Maya, Farkle and Lucas support Riley? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, I am aware that I still need to finish my story, Ski Bunny and I will but I wanted to write another fanfic cause it was begging me to write it. I hope you all like it, enjoy **** …**

Riley woke up at 6am like she did every morning to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing, hysterically. She switched it off and put on her blue and green dress and light blue cardigan. She was brushing her hair when her little brother, Auggie walked into her room.

"Riley, Mommy said breakfast is ready." He informed her.

"Thank you, Auggie. Riley said and followed him into the kitchen.

"Riley, you breakfast is on the side." Topanga told her.

Riley picked up the bowl of sloppy oatmeal and ate it, trying not to pull a face.

"Where's Dad?" Riley asked, not seeing him.

"Here." Smiled Cory Matthews as he walked into the kitchen and kissed Topanga.

Riley and Auggie laughed as Cory sat down with them and ate his toast that he made so it tasted like food, unlike Topanga's oatmeal. A split-second later the Matthews family heard the familiar voice of Maya Hart over the intercom. Riley skipped over to the intercom and held down the red button.

"Come on up." Beamed Riley.

Cory put his plate in the dishwasher and started to pack some 8th graders history books in his bag as Maya walked through the door.

"Sup, Goofballs." Maya joked.

The Matthews smiled as they all knew this was Maya's way of saying hi.

"Hey Maya." Riley said, hugging her blonde haired best friend.

"Maya, oatmeal?" Asked Topanga.

"Oh, no thank you, Mrs Matthews." Maya declined politely.

"I wasn't asking." Topanga said, placing a bowl of oatmeal on the table, next to Auggie.

Maya laughed and sat down. She began to eat her oatmeal and Riley put various school related objects into her bag.

"Did you do the homework?" Riley asked.

"I didn't do my math, English or science homework but I did do my history homework." Maya explained as Cory's eyes grew wide.

"_You _did your history homework?" He asked, surprised as Maya Hart never did her homework.

"Yep." Maya smiled.

At 7am Riley and Maya left for school. They were rushing so Riley didn't have time to hug and kiss her parents but it was no big deal as she would see her Dad at school and her Mom at home tonight, right? Maya and Riley stepped into the subway cart and sat down.

"Did you see my Dad's face when you said you'd done the homework?" Riley laughed.

"Yeah, priceless. By the way did we have Spanish homework?" Maya asked.

"Si, seniorita." Riley replied in Spanish and Maya groaned.

The Spanish teacher hated Maya so not doing her homework would just make her hate Maya more. They changed the subject and talked about a movie they had seen when Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus stepped onto the cart and sat in the seats next to them.

"Whatsup Bucky McBoing-Boing, Farkle?" Maya said in a country accent to mock Lucas.

"Nothing much, Ma'am." Lucas replied, bobbing his imaginary cowboy hat causing Maya to shudder in frustration that she could not get to him.

The four friends talked until they arrived at their stop and walked the rest of the way to school. They trudged into John Quincy Adams Middle School and stood outside Maya's locker as it was the closest to their history classroom, which they had first.

Everyone in the school loved Mr Matthews's lessons as he was one of their favourite teachers. He was kind and taught them valuable things that they would need to know. As the bell rang students poured into the classroom and took their seats even though Mr Matthews wasn't there yet which was unusual for Mr Matthews.

"Where's your Dad?" Farkle asked Riley.

"I dunno, but at least we have some more time to talk." Riley replied.

"So Ranger Rick, how was last night?" Maya asked Lucas, knowing that he had been to visit his annoying Aunt June.

"Just fine, Ma'am." Lucas answered, getting Maya back for calling him Ranger Rick and Maya shuddered as she could just not break him.

They laughed but all their laughs died away as the Principal entered the classroom with a grave look on his face. Everyone immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Miss Matthews, please can you go to main reception." The Principal requested.

Riley left the classroom, confused and made her way to the main office. Maya, Farkle and Lucas all gave her looks as if to ask 'what have you done?' and Riley shrugged.

"Class I'm afraid Mr Matthews was involved in a car accident this morning." The Principal began…

**A/N I feel pretty evil leaving it there but another chapter is to come. Until next time, bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG when I saw how may reviews I got in a few hours I almost cried with happiness! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Writing this before I have to go to school but I wanted to bring you all a little more into the story. I do have it all planned out so it won't take me long to update unless life gets in the way so for now, enjoy…**

"_Class, I'm afraid Mr Matthews was involved in a car crash this morning." _He announced this with regret.

He also knew that Mr Matthews was favoured by his students and the teachers, even though Mr Matthews did not. The principal had heard all the excited yes' when students found out that he was teaching them that year.

The class gasped and all those who were slouching were now bolt upright as they felt extremely uncomfortable with the news. Maya slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Hart?" The Principal asked.

"H-how bad was the accident? What happened?" Maya questioned, hoping it was not too bad.

"A trucker ran a red light and hit Mr Matthews head on. I do not know all the details but I do know that he is currently in hospital." Explained the Principal with a sad sigh.

The class let out another gasp. Maya, Farkle and Lucas were very worried about Mr Matthews and Riley. Riley and her dad had a special bond and they knew when Riley heard the news it would be like someone had shot her, although Maya would describe it as her little plant being hit by a bulldozer.

The Principal began to teach Mr Matthews lesson but no one was listening as their imaginations had run away with them.

Riley walked into the schools main office and saw her Mom sat on one of the chairs, anxiously biting one of her nails.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Riley asked, growing worried.

Topanga signed some documents that would let her take Riley from school and they walked outside and sat on a park bench and Topanga took her hands.

"Riley honey, your Dad… your dad is in the hospital." Topanga said, her voice shaking.

Riley gasped as she had not expected to hear that.

"W-why?" She croaked.

"Riles…h-he was hit…head on by-by a truck." Topanga stuttered.

Tears rolled out of Riley's eyes as her Mom pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Let's go see him." Topanga said, bravely…

**Okay, I know it's short but I'm gonna be late for school and my friend is gonna be calling for me soon so I hope you like this chapter, until next time, bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello I haven't updated in a few days and I know lots of you want to know what's gonna happen to Cory so I hope you like this chapter…**

"_Let's go see him." Topanga said, bravely._

Riley cried quietly all the way to the hospital and she saw tears rolling out of her Mom's eyes too. Riley tried to convince herself that she was just having a nightmare but I wasn't working. Everytime she pinched herself, instead of waking up in her safe bed she was just more aware of what was happening.

They pulled up in the parking lot for the hospital and walked inside, unsure of what they'd see. They were told that Cory was in room 236 and that there would be a doctor waiting for them outside the door, ready to talk them through Cory's injures. They stepped into the elevator and Riley held her Mom's hand. She felt like a baby again and wasn't sure if she wanted to know how badly her Dad was hurt. They walked out of the elevator and there was the doctor stood outside Cory's hospital door.

"Mrs Matthews?" The doctor asked Topanga.

"Yes? How's Cory?" Topanga asked.

"Mrs Matthews, I'm Doctor Thomas. Your husband has six broken ribs, his left leg is broken and so is his right arm. His right shoulder is very sore so it will probably hurt him to move his arm for a while too. He has four bruised ribs and some pretty serious bruising around his chest area too. We had to give him some emergency surgery so that one of his broken ribs didn't puncher his lung. I regret saying this but your husband could've died. Mr Matthews is unconscious from the surgery but we expect him to wake up in a few minutes." Doctor Thomas explained.

Riley's eyes widened as she heard this news. She hadn't expected it to be this bad! She wasn't sure what to do as she felt awkward. She wanted to run away or maybe go back in time to stop this from happening. Riley knew this was crazy but she was filled with emotions.

"Can we see him?" Topanga asked in a voice that wasn't quite her own.

"Of course but I have to warn you, he is hooked up to a lot of machines that may be overwhelming at first." Doctor Thomas warned.

Topanga nodded and took Riley's hand as the doctor opened the door. They walked in without Doctor Thomas. Cory was lying motionless on the hospital bed. He had a cut on his forehead with a bandage on it, covered in specs of blood. He had a large bruise on his cheek and he was paler than Topanga and Riley thought was possible. Cory's right arm was broken and so was his left leg so they were wrapped up in dark blue casts. He had an oxygen mask around his mouth to help him breath and the breaths he took were sharp and jagged, which Topanga assumed was because of his ribs. Topanga sat on one side of the bed whilst Riley sat on the other.

Topanga held Cory's hand. She was sat on his left side where he had a broken leg, not arm.

"He'll be okay, right Mom?" Riley asked, looking at her Mom for reassurance.

"Of course, Riles." Topanga said uneasily.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes when Cory's eyes fluttered open.

"Cory!" Topanga gasped, happily.

"Daddy!" Riley smiled.

Cory pulled the oxygen mask off of his face so that he could speak to his wife and daughter.

"What happened?" Cory whispered, which was the loudest he could speak at the moment.

"Cor, you were in a car crash." Topanga explained, gently.

"Oh my God… I've gotta huge headache." Cory whispered again and Topanga rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"At least you're okay." Topanga smiled.

"Wait. Riley, why aren't you in school?" Cory asked.

"Because me and Mom were worried about you." Riley explained.

Cory nodded slowly then realised that his right arm was in a cast along with his left leg and he also had a burning sensation in his right shoulder. He could tell there was something wrong with his ribs too because every time he drew a breath he felt like screaming.

"Cory, I'm gonna go and call your parents, I'll be back in a minute." Topanga said, pulling out her phone and walking into the corridor.

Cory would've protested but he knew Topanga would've called them anyway since he couldn't get up and physically stop her. Topanga dialled the Matthews house number and it rang three times before Topanga heard the familiar voice of Cory's mother.

**A/N Okay, how are Amy and Alan going to react with what's happened. I hope this chapter is okay. Please review as I'm always looking for things to improve on. Thanks for reading and reviewing, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Gotta new laptop for Christmas so might be updating more regularly. So here's the next chapter, enjoy...**

_It rang three times before she heard the familiar voice of Cory's Mom answer._

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Mrs Matthews, its Topanga." She said.

"Oh hello, Topanga." Amy said, surprised that Topanga had called.

"Listen, Cory's in the hospital." Topanga began, chocking back her tears.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Amy gasped.

"He-he was driving and-and a truck ran a red light and-and hit him... head on." Topanga chocked.

She heard Amy gasped again.

"How-how bad was it?" Amy stuttered trying to contain her own tears.

"His right arm is broken and so is his left leg. He has six broken ribs and also four bruised ribs." Topanga explained, trying to stay calm.

"Stay calm honey, do you want us to come to New York?" Amy asked as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"Yeah, please." Topanga answered.

"Okay, bye." Amy said and they both hung up.

Just then, Alan walked into the kitchen with Mr Feeny and lent his some rope for his garden before noticing that his wife was crying.

"Amy, who was that?" Alan asked, seeing that she had been on the phone and was wondering what had made his wife so upset.

"That was Topanga. Cory's been in a car accident and we need to go to New York." Amy explained, wiping away her tears.

"How hurt is he?" Mr Feeny asked.

Amy told Alan and Mr Feeny what Topanga had told her and they were very upset.

"So that's why we need to go and see him, do you want to come to George. I know Cory would appreciate it?" Amy asked.

"Indeed." Mr Feeny agreed.

Mr Feeny couldn't imagine Cory like Amy had described. Even though he had seen him grow into a responsible adult, when he thought of him he still saw the irresponsible eleven year old boy sat in his classroom and talking to Shawn Hunter about baseball.

Meanwhile back in New York at the hospital, Topanga walked back into Cory's room. She still found it a shock to see how pale he was. He was whiter than white! Topanga gave Riley and Cory a smile and sat back down.

"Your parents are coming." Topanga informed him.

Cory smiled a little but was obviously still in pain which made Topanga upset as no one liked seeing people they loved more than anything in any pain.

"Thanks Topanga." Cory smiled.

Riley and Topanga spent another hour with Cory before a doctor came in and told them that Cory needed to sleep so they left. They drove to Auggie's Kindergarten and picked him up since it was 3 'o' clock.

Once they got home Riley ran into her room. Topanga had the difficult task of explaining to Auggie what had happened and why Daddy wouldn't be coming home for a while. Riley threw herself onto her bed and cried her eyes out into the pillow. Riley jumped as she heard tapping on her bedroom window. She looked and saw the comforting faces of Maya, Farkle and Lucas sat on the fire escape. Riley wiped away her tears and opened the window, letting them in.

"Are you okay, Riles?" Maya asked, enveloping her in a hug.

"Y-yeah. I went to see my Dad plus my Grandma and Grandpa are coming." Riley told her three friends.

"Is your Dad okay?" Lucas asked.

Riley explained his injuries, biting her lip so that she didn't cry.

"Oh no! Do you know when he'll be outta the hospital?" Farkle questioned.

Riley shook her head and tears spilt out her eyes. She hoped her Dad would be out of the hospital as soon as possible though. Sure, her Dad was overprotective and didn't even think she should be talking to guys yet but he taught her a lot of important things and he was her Dad. She needed him there with her. Every second he was in the hospital it was like someone had thrown a grenade at her heart. Just then Riley heard Topanga shouting that it was time for dinner, her vice shaking ever so slightly.

"Bye!" Waved Maya and her and the boys disappeared out of the window.

Riley walked into the kitchen and sat down. She ate some 'skettie' as Auggie called it whilst daydreaming about what she would be doing if the car accident had never happened. She also began to wnder why her Mom could cook amazing spaghetti but couldn't cook edible chicken. Was it because she had been a vegetarian? Maybe...

The Matthews family minus Cory ate there dinner in silence apart from the odd comment from Auggie about his day or about Ava.

"So Maya, Farkle and Lucas came to see you then?" Topanga asked smiling.

"Oh er yeah." Riley said.

Had they really been that loud? Normally they were louder than that. Wait! Could her Mom and Dad hear all her convocations?

"Have you done your homework?" Topanga questioned.

"No." Riley blushed as she usually kept on top of things like that.

"Go do it now please." Topanga demanded, taking away Riley's empty plate.

Riley walked into her bedroom after a long glance at the chair that her Father usually sat in. She grabbed her schoolbag and pulled out her math homework. She answered the first three questions before her thoughts began to trail off again. How was she supposed to know what 2 squared plus X was? Stupid letters weren't even supposed to be in math. They needed to go back into the alphabet.

Riley drew smiley faces in all the gaps in the letters in the numbers before forcing herself to complete the rest of the homework. Once she had done she changed into her pyjama's and threw herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Yeah, so this chapter didn't have many happy moments in it but I hope you all like it! Another chapter is on its though. Please read and review and oh, thank you to everyone who has already done so. Happy Holiday's from 446.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile every time I look. So I did leave Shawn's phone call out last chapter but there was a reason as you will see...**

Riley's alarm shocked her as she woke up. She fell onto the floor and laid there for a few minutes whilst she gathered up her thoughts. She was Riley Matthews, she needed to get ready for school, her Mom and brother were in the kitchen, her best friend was on her way and... her Dad was in the hospital. Riley got up off of the floor and made her way towards her mirror. She wiped away her tear stains, brushed her hair and applied a little bit of lipgloss as this was now allowed by her parents. After putting on a dark purple top and a bright pink dress, Riley walked into the kitchen and looked at her Mom who looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Mom, what's wrong? What's happened?" Riley asked, worriedly.

Topanga sat Riley and Auggie down opposite herself and held their hands.

"Riley, Auggie that was the hospital," Topanga began.

Riley gasped and Auggie shifted awkwardly.

"Your Dad's unconscious again and er this time the hospital isn't-isn't sure when he's gonna... when he's gonna wake up." Topanga stuttered, holding back her tears.

Riley and Auggie's eyes opened in shock.

"B-But Daddy's gonna wake up. Daddy always does what's good for us." Auggie protested, weakly.

Topanga's eyes shimmered with tears and she pulled her children into a warm embrace.

"I-I gotta go to school." Riley muttered as she left the apartment.

"Auggie, can you go and get dressed please?" Topanga asked, gently.

Auggie sadly nodded and walked into his bedroom. Topanga pulled out her phone and decided to call Shawn. She was worried about how this conversation would play out and how Shawn would react. Topanga dialled Shawn's number and it rang three times before she heard the familiar voice that took her all the way back to her childhood.

"Topanga? What'sup?" Shawn asked, half asleep.

"Shawn, promise me you won't freak out?" Topanga asked.

"Er sure. What's going on?" Shawn questioned, suspicion traced throughout his voice.

"Corywasinacaraccident." Topanga said, quickly.

"Slow down, Topanga! Start over." Shawn said.

"C-Cory was in a car accident." Topanga breathed.

She waited a few minutes for Shawn's reply but none came.

"Shawn? Shawn? You gotta respond." Topanga begged.

"Am I... am I allowed to visit him?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, 3:30 till midnight." Topanga informed him.

"I'll-I'll go visit him tonight. Bye, Topanga." Shawn said and they both hung up.

Just then Auggie walked out of his room and he and Topanga left for kindergarten and work.

Meanwhile Riley and Maya had met up on the subway and Maya was comforting Riley while she cried on the bench.

"Shh, Riles, it's gonna be okay." Maya soothed.

"But what if it's not?" Riley cried.

"Hey! I'm the one who is supposed to look at the glass half empty. You keep looking at your glass as half full." Maya said.

"My dollies! Why the sad faces?" Came a voice.

"Crazy hat. Good to see ya." Maya smiled.

"What's wrong with my brunette dolly?" Evelyn asked.

"Riles, people are communicating with you. Are you going to respond?" Maya asked, lifting Riley's head up.

"Oh... hey Evelyn." Riley sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Riley, dolly, care to tell me what's troubling you?" Evelyn questioned.

"My er my Dad was in a car accident and I don't know when he's gonna wake up." Riley gulped.

Evelyn scooped Riley into a big hug and Maya laughed.

"Dolly, listen carefully. This goes for you to, blonde dolly. Never give up faith in this world cause trust me, when you do your gonna find the world a whole lot harder to live in. Believe, because if you have faith in the world, you won't be alone in the world." Evelyn explained.

"I'm putting my faith in this world, I hope the world helps my Dad." Riley said, smiling slightly.

"Maybe...maybe I do have a little bit of faith left in this world." Maya sighed.

"Good! Now you two dollies better run along. Don't wanna be late for school." Evelyn smiled.

Riley and Maya walked onto the subway cart after saying goodbye to Evelyn.

"See, everything's gonna be okay." Maya said, hoping she was right.

At the end of the day Topanga picked up Riley and Maya and drove to the hospital. Maya was like part of the Matthews family and she secretly cared for Cory as if he were her own. Only Topanga, Riley and Auggie knew this though. They walked into the hospital room and saw Cory with an oxygen mask on, tubes around him and lot's of machines displayed squiggle lines and beeping noises. Maya and Riley sat at one side and Topanga sat at the other with Auggie on her knee. After an hour of small talk there was a knock at the door. Topanga, Riley, Maya and Auggie looked at each other with confusion. Topanga sat Auggie down on the chair and opened the door. She couldn't see anybody so she walked into the corridor and her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my God!" Topanga cried. "Shawn, Angela, Rachel, Jack, Eric!"

And there they were. The members of the old gang that used to do everything together all stood in front of her.

"So, how's Cory?" Shawn asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Come in and see him." Topanga told everyone.

They all walked into the hospital room and saw Cory. All of their reactions were different. Shawn took a deep breath and turned around for a few seconds, thoughts of his childhood, his Dad and Mr Turner whirling through his head. Angela gasped and rubbed Shawn's back. She had moved back from Europe two years ago and she and Shawn were now dating again. Rachel stood in a daze. She hadn't expected it to be like this. Jack gave Rachel a hug and took a deep breath much like his brother. Eric's eyes widened and Auggie gave him a hug. Cory was his little brother and he was supposed to be there for him. The room was silent but only to be broken by the beeping of machines. Riley and Maya looked at each other. How was this going to play out?

**Okay, how did you guys like this chapter? All the gangs there! This is why I left out Shawn's phone call last chapter. Please review cause as always, I'm looking for stuff to improve on. This is the last thing I'll post in 2014 which is kinda weird. Until the next update...HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, sorry if this chapter sucks but I've been running out of ideas. School's almost upon us so there might not be as many updates which is why I am apologising in advance. I hope you guys like it, not sure where this chapter is heading...**

Riley and Maya looked around only recognising Shawn and Eric. Riley was glad that her Dad's friends had come and visited him though as she knew her Dad valued friendship very highly. Maya and Riley looked concernedly at Mr Matthews friends as they didn't look that good.

Shawn's P.O.V

Aw man, when Topanga said that Cory was banged up I didn't expect it to be this bad. I can't imagine my life without Cory nagging at me to do the right thing. Whose gonna get me outta trouble? Whose gonna yip when we fall asleep when Feeny is talking to us? As soon as I walked in the room images of my Dad and Mr Turner whirled through my mind and not even Angela comforting me could stop the painful emotions that I was feeling. Oh my God this writing stuff for _'Hit The Road' _has really improved my vocabulary... oh God, since when did me, Shawn Hunter, know what vocabulary meant. I'm gonna stop talking now.

Eric's P.O.V

I-I-I just don't know what to do. Cory's always been my little brother. The Flem-Ball. The guy that a vaguely remember having a bed in my room. I don't really know how to feel about this. I know when I was little I wasn't happy about getting a little brother but now I can't even think about life without him. P-please just let him live...

No one's P.O.V

Topanga looked around the room praying that there wouldn't be any breakdowns in front of the children. Especially from me. After Angela had comforted Shawn she gave me a hug and I silently cried into her shoulder. Riley's eyes watered and she began to cry into Maya's shoulders and Auggie began to cry into Eric's knee. Quietly Amy, Alan and Mr Feeny entered the room. Amy gasped and pulled Eric and Auggie into a hug. Alan hugged Riley and Maya and for a twist in the tale, Mr Feeny and Shawn hugged too. They all sat around Cory's hospital bed, secretly praying that he would be okay. Beep, beep, beeeeeep. The machine beeps became worrying and the Matthews and friends were pushed out of the room by doctors. They looked through the window as they tried to restart Cory's heart by shocking him. Topanga cried out loud which scared Auggie, Riley and even Maya. Amy began crying too. Shawn began to do his heavy breathing thing again to try and stay calm and the others wanted to burst into tears too. They prayed that Cory's life would be saved...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Forgot to do an Authors Note in the last chapter thanking my close friend 123 for the help as I couldn't think of how to get that chapter across. Anyways, will Cory live? Will Cory die? Read this chapter too find out...**

Topanga fell to her knees as she cried. Amy, Angela and Rachel pulled her into a hug. Topanga didn't know life without Cory; they had known each other forever. Even when Eric had convinced Cory that having a girl as a best friend wasn't cool so he threw dirt at her, she had always loved him even if she hadn't always known the meaning of the world. Topanga's heart was shattered knowing that she might never see Cory alive again. She desperately wanted to go and comfort her children but her legs weren't cooperating with her brain. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't manage to stand up and go and hug her children.

Maya had Riley in a tight hug at a desperate attempt to stop her little plant from breaking. Riley cried into Maya's shoulder. Her Dad had to survive, he just had to! If he died who was going to teach her about the world? Who was going to comfort her when she was sad? Who was going to teach her a life lesson wrapped up in a history lesson wrapped up in a box of nothin'? Riley knew that if her Dad didn't make it she wouldn't even be able to set foot in her history classroom without breaking down.

Auggie began to cry knowing that something was wrong. His Uncle Eric tried to comfort him but Eric knew that if Cory didn't make it, the Matthews family was going to be a mess and Auggie was going to hate growing up without a Father.

Just as Topanga had slightly calmed down a doctor came out of Cory's room looking tired, worried but relieved.

"Are you Cory Matthews family?" He asked.

Everyone nodded as no one could be bothered to explain who they all were to Cory.

"Mr Matthews stopped breathing for a few minutes causing him to die but we managed to restart his heart so he's alive." The Doctor informed.

Topanga gasped as if the doctor had given her the best news in the world.

"You can come in and see him but please only one at a time." The Doctor said before walking away.

They all let Topanga go in first. She walked in and closed the door behind her and sat down on the plastic chair. She held Cory's hand and kissed it.

"I know you probably can't even hear me but Cory, I love you. You gave me the biggest scare then. Please don't die again, I didn't like it and I'm pretty sure you didn't too. Look, Cor, I don't know life without you. I've known you my whole life from being born, to playing in the sandpit, to catching fireflies, to you throwing dirt at me. I don't think I'd be able to live without you. I love you with all my heart but I've got to let everyone else have a turn because we're only allowed in one at a time. Bye Cory, I love you." Topanga explained, pouring her heart out to him.

She got up and left the room.

Cory's P.O.V

I heard everything Topanga said. I badly wanted to tell her that I loved her too but I couldn't wake up. What did she mean I died? I just remember feeling really dizzy and then blacking out. Oh my God I died! Topanga talking about all those happy times (minus me throwing dirt at her, thank you, Eric) made me want to wake up even more. Why couldn't I?

No one's P.O.V

Topanga walked out of Cory's room and held back her tears. It was voted that Riley should go in next. Riley nervously opened the door and walked in and sat down in the same the same chair that Topanga had previously satin.

"D-Daddy. You've gotta live. I mean you _have to _live. I don't know what I'd do without you, Dad. I know that when you freak out around me and Lucas I say I hate you and that your embarrassing but actually I like knowing that you care about me and don't want any guy to hurt me even if Lucas is too kind, sweet, hot... oh God I hope you can't hear me! Moving on, anyway Dad I need you to be okay. I'll be a complete mess if your not. Just...just please, please be okay. I love you." Riley cried before leaving the room.

Cory's P.O.V

I desperately wanted to comfort my little girl. I needed to make it for her, Topanga and Auggie. I tried with all my might to wake up but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried or how much I wanted too. Lucas better not make a move on Riley whilst I'm in here either. I wouldn't want to be him if he did when I got out. If I get out. Thinking about it now, I feel sorry for my substitute teacher as they won't be used to Maya's laid-back attitude to learning and will defiantly be shocked by Farkle-Time. Oh, how I miss that class, and being with my family. I need to wake up!

No one's P.O.V

Riley came out of the room on the verge of tears. Amy and Alan wanted Shawn to go in next but he wanted them to go in next as they were Cory's parents. Eventually Alan shoved Shawn into the room and shut the door. Shawn sighed and sat down.

"Cory, if you can hear me I'm probably not gonna be very good at this talk. I was wreak when I had to talk to Mr Turner and my Dad. Look, I don't know a lot of things as Feeny can confirm but I know this. If you die Topanga is gonna lose half her sole. Riley is gonna be a mess. Auggie is gonna hate growing up without you a-and I...I don't think I'll take it very well either. Mr Turner stood by me for a while but when my Dad came back we kinda drifted apart. My Dad was never there for me, even when I thought he was. I love him but he wasn't there for me. What I'm getting at, Cor, is that out of all the people I've visited in hospital you're the one I care about the most. You've always been there for me so... so you can't die. You can't leave me like this. You have to get through this, Cory. You have too." Shawn cried, before leaving the room.

Cory's P.O.V

That was deep. I wanted to tell Shawn that he was my best friend and I cared about him too. God, I don't even know what to say... well think. Why can't I wake up? I need to prevent that from happening.

No one's P.O.V

Maya was the last one to go and see Cory. She nervously opened the door and peeked in. She saw Cory lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Maya walked in and sat down on the chair and looked at the floor.

"Okay Mr Matthews, I feel really stupid talking to you when I know you can't hear me but here goes nothing! Mr Matthews, I look up to you as if you were my own Father. Well not my own Father cause he's a douche but I mean a kinda down-to-Earth, has my best interests at heart kinda Father. I don't understand how you can put up with me with me being... well you know... the way I am. If I was trying to teach me I'd probably end up screaming at myself. To be honest, your family feels more like my own family than my actual family. Does that make sense? Anyway as I said before I know you can't hear me but if there's the slightest chance you can you've gotta be okay for Mrs Matthews, Auggie and my Little Plant, just in case you don't know that's what I call Riley, you've gotta be okay for them because your family's gonna fall apart without you. You've still gotta whole lot to teach me. You can't die!" Maya confessed.

"I'm not gonna die, Maya." Cory said in a quiet voice.

"Oh my God! Your okay! Wait, did you hear all that?" Maya babbled.

"Yeah, Maya and if I'm being honest too, I think of you as my second daughter." Cory told her.

Maya smiled and hugged Cory.

"I gotta go and tell the others." Maya explained before dashing out.

**A/N Okay, I hope you guys liked it! The reviews mean so much to me and I read every one of them. Please give me stuff to improve on and I won't do a future fic until I've finished this and Ski Bunny. Until next time, bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but schools back on so I've had clubs plus I'm going on a school trip in February so I've been going to meetings. *Sarcastically* I know you all care so much. Anyways, enough about me here's the next chapter I hope you like it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

Maya had ran out off the room and told everyone the news before rushing to get the doctor. The doctors had informed them that they weren't allowed to see Cory so they went home.

Present time

Riley and Maya walked into Riley's room and sat down her bay window.

"I'm so glad my dad's awake, thank you Maya." Riley beamed.

"Why are you thanking me? What did I do?" Maya asked.

"You walked in and my Dad was unconscious. You talk to him and he wakes up. Maya, he woke up because of you!" Riley insisted.

"Riley, I don't know why he woke up but it's not because of me." Maya told her.

"Yes he did. He heard whatever you said to him and he woke up... what did you say?" Riley questioned.

"I just told him that he needed to wake up and that... and that he was a father figure to me and he had to be okay." Maya confessed.

"He woke up because you poured your heart out to him." Riley concluded.

"No. He didn't wake up because of me, Riles. I'm not even family." Maya said, shaking her head.

"Mr Feeny said you don't have to be blood to be family to Shawn and Shawn told me. I believe it. My Mom and my Dad think of you as their second daughter, Maya, you're not related by blood but it's love that makes a family." Riley explained, wisely.

Maya gave Riley a small smile before climbing out of Riley's window. Riley walked out of her room and into the living room where her Mom and Auggie were as everyone else had gone back to where they were staying.

"Mom, everything's going to be okay now, right?" Riley asked.

"I think so, Riley." Topanga smiled.

Riley, Auggie and Topanga cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. When Auggie fell asleep Topanga put him to bed and just as Riley was dozing off Topanga took her to her room too. Her and Cory had such a wonderful family but it just wasn't complete without him.

2 weeks later

"Mom! We have to go now!" Riley shouted, bouncing up and down near the front door.

Riley, Maya, Topanga, Auggie, Alan, Amy, Mr Feeny, Shawn, Eric, Jack, Rachel and Angela were going to the hospital as Cory was now allowed home. Riley, Maya, Topanga and Auggie were going to meet the others at the hospital and then were going back to the Matthews apartment to help Cory settle back in. Topanga walked up to Riley and Maya and rolled her eyes.

"Stop shouting. Auggie couldn't zip up his jacket." Topanga explained.

"But we need to go and get Dad." Riley cried.

"I know that." Topanga said, tired of her daughters impatience.

Auggie came along and grabbed his Mom's hand and they left for the hospital. When they arrived Alan and Amy were already waiting and everyone else was walking in at the same time as them. They all said hello before seeking out Doctor Thompson, who had been treating Cory, and walked to Cory's room. On the way to his room Doctor Thompson began to explain what was going to happen.

"Okay, when we take Cory off of these machines he's gonna be in quite a lot of pain but don't freak out as that's normal for a while. Since his right arm and left leg are broken he will have to be in a wheelchair but I have checked with your apartment building and they say it's wheelchair assessable. If he seems to be in any pain when he moves his shoulder, don't worry, his shoulder will be very sore for a few weeks. Come back here in 6 weeks to have his cast on his leg removed but because his arm is more severely broken come back in 8 weeks to get the cast removed." Doctor Thompson explained.

Topanga nodded and they walked into Cory's room where he was sat up and fully dress.

"Hey, honey." Topanga smiled and Cory smiled back.

"Right, Mr Matthews, let's get you into this wheelchair, sign some documents at the main desk and then your free to go." Doctor Thompson told him.

Doctor Thompson and Shawn helped Cory into the wheelchair and Eric declared that he was pushing it. They made to the front desk with Eric only swinging on the wheelchair twice. After Topanga had signed some papers they drove back to the Matthews apartment. Alan helped Cory onto the couch and sat down next to him and Shawn was on the other side of Cory and Topanga had her arms wrapped around him and was stood behind the couch.

"Thanks, Dad." Cory said.

"Cory, I'm your Father. You don't have to thank me for helping you when you're hurt." Alan chuckled.

"Yes I do." Cory insisted.

Alan rolled his eyes and Shawn gave Cory a weird look.

"Since when did you say thanks?" Shawn asked.

Cory just lightly shrugged his shoulders to avoid too much pain.

7 weeks later

Riley skipped into her kitchen and began to eat her bowl of oatmeal.

"Why were you skipping, are you happy?" Auggie questioned.

"I am happy, how d'you know that?" Riley giggled.

"I know your happy because we're twins." Auggie replied, innocently.

"We're not twins." Riley stated and Auggie ran off.

"Congratulations. You've made your brother cry and it's not even 7am." Topanga said, sarcastically.

Riley laughed slightly before the intercom buzzed with the sound of Maya's voice. She was let in and she sat down next to Riley and there Topanga demanded she eat some oatmeal which Maya obeyed.

Just then Cory walked in, looking slightly pale, his right arm still in a cast and his right shoulder still very sore but in his work uniform.

"You're teaching today?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Cory agreed.

Riley and Maya exchanged secret smiles as they had missed Mr Matthews teaching them.

"Riley, 7 'o' clock." Maya said.

Riley kissed her parents and they left for school. Everything was back to normal, just they way Riley liked it.

**Oh my God! I've officially finished my first fanfiction! AHHHHH! Please review and by the way I know I said I was thinking about doing a future fanfic but I've started drafting out a different fanfiction called Girl Meets Cousin which I will begin to post when I finish Ski Bunny. That you to everyone who read and reviewed this story it ment a lot to me everytime I read the reviews. I hope you guys keep reading my fanfics and I guess for the last time on this fanfiction. Bye bye. :)**


End file.
